Danganronpa Infinity: Most Hopeful Academy and Infinite Despair
by Cappuccino feat. Cincau
Summary: An international academy with four difficulties, four classes, sixty-four students, and infinite events and possibilities exist there. The Education of Mutual Killing, the main subject of the academy teaches how to kill, and present they get is despair. No one knows. Maybe, except you... *OCs Story
1. Prologue?

**(A/N: This chapter has been edited)**

**DANGANRONPA INFINITY**

**QUESTIONED PROLOGUE: A GAME**

The clock was still ticking in its normal period. They moved like they were couple, always together even their moves were different. The light was out, with pitch of black accompanied the emptiness. No sound and voice to hear, made the situation was completely quietly deserted.

A weird way to describe indeed, since some of them were partially lies. But of course, when I say "were" it does mean past. So, what happened now? Let me tell you the whole story, the whole story of you.

* * *

You just found one of the cheapest game, or rather I said _free game_ on the street. It was still new with strong case covered it, and also said that readable of any format, and it meant this flash-disked with USB drive game was readable by every format, from DS to PC. It was weird, of course. Who would dare to fall their new game on the street, or rather why didn't they test the game first?

But question aside your luck, you picked the game with your own reason, and brought it home. No reason in particular, but you felt the game called your name.

What a joke, right? But yes you did hear that, that voice of repeating call to play the game. It wasn't horror or a joke. It was a reality, of course.

And so you were lonely in your room with clock ticking, the darkness, and a light from your PC. You inserted the USB to USB drive you had in your PC. Within some seconds, it was automatically played the game, which leaded your eyes widened.

"Upupupu! Do you want to take any risk to see the world?"

It was in English, that said by a high pitched person. You looked to the screen which showed a question with two options: "yes" or "no". Curiosity killed logic, you chose "yes" as the answer.

The screen turned black. For seconds of waiting, another question appeared fast.

"Do you want to play this game?"

And you pressed another "yes".

The screen turned to another black.

And then the title menu came, with writing "DANGAN RONPA" and infinity sign near the title. There was subtitle that saying "Education of Mutual Killing", and also a theatre background without option.

"UPUPU~!" a chirpy laugh came from the game as a monochromatic bear appeared. It had pretty annoying but cheerful smile. "Welcome, welcome to education of hopeful academy! And despairing events awaits you!"

"NO!" a slow, cute voice appeared. A monochromatic pink-white rabbit appeared on the screen, swinging a magic hand on her hand. "You mustn't have the event! They will lead you to despair!"

"Shut up! This is my game!" with that, an electric wave electrified the rabbit and she disappeared.

"Upupu, she is an annoyance, don't you think?" the black-white bear asked. You just stayed silent as continuing reading the monolog (Or dialog if you considered him talking to you.)

"Now, now, let's explain this game, shall we? Since we need to be quick," the bear giggled again. "This game is a chunk of easy game. There are four difficulties, or rather four paths to choose: Elementary, Middle School, High School, and College. This kinda self-explanatory, so choose it,"

The options were changing the screen's appearance. When you hovered to elementary, it changed to yellow diamond. It continued, such as middle school to green club, high school to red heart, and college to blue spade.

"Upupu, so that's your desired path?" the bear said, but you hadn't clicked anything. "Well, no time to waste, play the game!"

The screen turned to appearance of the last option hovered. The background music turned on, playing pretty, pretty sad song with organs and chiming sounds.

_So who will suffer,  
To our infinite amount of pleasure_

_Is who tries to get one soul  
To suffer the pleasure?_

_Is who has lost their soul  
To suffer the eternity?_

_Is who works as the main  
And pleased with pain?_

_The one that get bitten by the ant  
The one that never forgets his past  
The one that duplicate dreams  
The one that live with the flow_

_Will decide the live of the mutual killing,_

"Upupu, so what do you think? Cool enough to be prophecy?" the bear asked. Yo9u just nodded slightly.

"Well then, let's start our despair!"

The screen turned another black. Slowly, something approached out of scene surprisingly.

* * *

_Questioned Alice Human Sacrifice_

_It was just simple round of cards, with four complete aces and a joker in the middle. Slowly, the point of view hovered to Heart-like hole, which leaded to a field filled with blooming flowers in spring. There was a love-masked person in the middle, with something locked his movement. Slowly, the plants around wrapped the body, and in the end crushed the body with blood coming out from the remaining gap, as colouring flowers with red._

_The point of view changed suddenly to the spade, which leaded the point of view to snow field that had blizzard stormed around the window. There was a spade-masked person. He tried to dance as escaping the blizzard, and also to keep himself cold, or warm. The masked person slowly froze, not moving and died. The frozen person fell and broke, with blue blood spurring out._

_Another change of point of view, and this leaded to the club. There was a club-masked bikini woman who stayed on the yacht in the middle of the sea of summer. She was not burned with the sun, but instead griller under her. She died, burnt like a barbeque and being cut to divide it._

_Last point view towards the diamond, which leaded to the twins with diamond masks. They walked through autumn, searching for nothing but leaves. But the forest got angry as twisting the twins. Not enough, the sea angered as drowning them. Not enough, the winter hit as burying them in the blizzard. Depressed, they killed themselves for nature hating them._

_Then in the end, someone smirked widely, as saying 'What a poor dream'._

_And the curtain closed._

With that, your life, and everyone's life will change in second.

* * *

**(A/N: OCS Story of Danganronpa. I decide to make it. This will be one heck of fight since I must write four classes with sixteen students each class at same fiction in one time, plus reader's story. Pray me some luck. I just like to make the prologue as reader insert. Chapter has been edited.**


	2. Prologue I Elementary

**DANGANRONPA INFINITY**

**PROLOGUE I ELEMENTARY: A CHILD'S MOST HOPEFUL START**

_As a child, I have a lot, a real lot of dreams._

_Especially to be the best, ever it was childish enough, and pretty normal for me being child._

_To be one of the students in the World's Hope Boarding Academy is one of the things you need to fulfil to reach the dream as the best. To enrol, you need to master one of the skills, and of course it must be the best in the age, or being the best in one of particular ability._

_A school has big shelter that can stimulate and manipulate climate and weather inside. This academy is really an improvement for human kind._

* * *

I was looking to this huge academy's collection of photos, with such childish amazement. I couldn't keep it myself who adored such an amazing place like this. Imagine that you will enrol to a school that filled with the best people around your age, it will be surprisingly amazing!

And look at me! I had been one of the best in this school! With the title "Super Elementary School Student Level Activist"! I can work with so many stuffs with good purpose, and every child loves goods!

I was so excited about all of this. My parents seemed really like me to go to boarding school, although I had cried out loud since I didn't want to separate with my twin, Dean. My family was too good to be left behind. But my parents left me message, that everything you liked isn't the same with everything you needed. So, that's why I enrolled here, since I needed to step to better start for an education.

Sorry for not introducing myself from the start! My name is Dylan F. Stark, a certain American kiddie who lived in New York for some reasons. This was certainly huge city with such technology that never forgot to impress me.

"Okay!" I huffed as looking to my environment, which was a completely quite condition of a café in New York. It was leaving me curiosity since people who promised to pick me up here never came.

Since the location of the academy was restricted, someone from the school was sent here to pick me and other students to the school in same class at me. But there was no that "someone" here, or even other student came.

"Maid!" I called one of the maids, as one maid with swirly light twin tail walked over near my table. "This is supposed to be a place of American Students of World's Hope Academy gathering, right?"

"Of course, kid. You should wait for a moment," the maid said as leaving. I just looked at that weird maid. It just seemed pretty weird.

Minutes passed, and I still hadn't met the person that planned to take me there, and also other students.

"Are you Dylan F. Stark?" someone asked from my behind, as I tilted to back there. A woman stood there, which I swore I had seen her face.

"Are you… are you the one that wanted to pick me up?" I asked slowly. The woman nodded in response.

"Yes, I am,"

"Really? Then I am Dylan F. Stark, the Super Activist!" I introduced. The woman just giggled.

"You were just like when you test for enrolment,"

"Really, then I'm the real Dylan!" I giggled too.

"So, shall we going? You must be tired because of waiting too long,"

"Certainly,"

I followed the woman. She seemed smiling a lot.

But in second, I felt something hurt on my head, and slowly fainted without knowing something else.

"Then I shall take you there," it passed through my head.

What happened?

* * *

**(A/N: I portray child as simple minded and naive, so I think this is lack of description for purpose. Maybe or Maybe not edited)**


	3. Prologue I Middle School

**DANGANRONPA INFINIY**

**PROLOGUE I MIDDLE SCHOOL: FATE IS FLOWING**

_With the flow of fate, this is the only chance I will get the ever-lasting title of the best._

_By getting myself in to most hopeful boarding academy, World's Hope Academy, I will reach the best title that I have planned for a long time._

_World's Hope Academy is not a typical school like others. This just contains the best around particular age. With such shelter, holding out competitors from the chess board, the best students will live here safely without anything. Holding all hopes of the world, this was the most wanted hope in the world._

* * *

As for me, waiting in this waiting room on five stars hotel was such a bore. I just had hoped that I found rather interesting scene in such fancy hotel. I saw nothing but people with business clothes. I just played with Rainy, my bunny doll.

My name is Victoria Patchwork, coming from London, and with title of "Super Middle School Student Level Music Player". I am not musician, but rather the music, or instrument player. I can barely sing or create music.

At any rate, all of British students must gather in this waiting room of a five-star hotel near London around nine. But, I never expected the staff himself or herself would come late. He or she didn't show up, and took a lot time. I bet the staff would be fired afterwards.

I wished I was just stayed home like my older brother, Sean. He said that the staff wouldn't come on the time, and that was true. I bet he prayed like bloody long for this. I would beat him up if he did come to the academy.

My family liked how I achieved my title: way too hard work to achieve, spend a lot of efforts, and others. But, I have reached my dream, so there was nothing wrong with finishing my money off because of this (I mean I bought and learnt a lot of instruments with courses,).

Slowly, I looked to the man that approached me. He was brightly smiling waving at me.

"Are you… Victoria-san?" he asked with Japanese accent. I nodded as looking to the man figure, which just one-two years older than me. This is the staff?

"Yes, I am,"

"Then, pleasure to meet you. I am your guide to World's Hope Academy," he bowed as I slowly stepped back. I didn't really like formalities.

"What about others? And please stop bowing," I said as the guide slowly stood up.

"They will come later, now please follow me," he said. I followed him slowly. He was heading to a bus a bit far from the hotel, near the really quiet, abandoned park with withered flowers around.

"Why was that far?"

"We don't want someone to notice us. So we parked a bit far," he answered as opening the door for me. "Want some drink?"

"Sure," I accepted. There was no time to the man bringing a cup of Earl Grey tea. That's my favourite.

"Thanks," I thanked, slowly drinking the tea. I felt the tea's flavour covered my mouth as I chugged more tea. This tea was probably one of the-

"Ouch!" my head felt a lot of hurts, as I slowly put the tea elsewhere. My body lumped to the bus' wall, as I looked to my surrounding. My senses weakened like crazily dropping. There were steps and voices before I slept.

"Enjoy your stay at World's Hope Academy…"

* * *

**(A/N: Just telling ya that this has been edited.)**


	4. Prologue I High School

**DANGANRONPA INFINITY**

**PROLOGUE I HIGH SCHOOL: HEAT AND COLD**

_How long do I spend, locking myself inside my room?_

_When I wanted to be a NEET, I instead turned to a Hikikomori._

_Because of the invitation of World's Hope Academy, I couldn't be a NEET._

_World's Hope Academy, is one of the best boarding academies in this world. With the hope of the world in their grip, they contained the best people in the world with particular ability in their age. The sheltered with controlling power of weather and climate academy it is and unexpectedly high standard of enrolment. It is the most surprising school on the surface of the world._

* * *

What a real bother, don't you think? Why did I spend a lot of time outside because of this goddamn waiting for the staff that would pick me up? Outside world was pretty annoying and I really liked to see the fully sheltered academy, which I never expected it ever existed in this world.

And this beach was just too hot, since it was still summer. Why did they want to gather students here? Japanese people were well-disciplined, but after ten minutes I waited on time here, they didn't show up for god's sake!

You can know me as Noboru Amaya. Didn't know that name? You can know me otherwise as Noob-sama. Know that name? That nickname is mine. Well, I have achieved achievement as, the longest online player in many games. One day, I can play 20 hours nonstop in one online game and sleep two hours and the lefts were just simple making some stuff.

Yes, my title is "Super High School Level Shut-In". Weird, yes? Well, by spending days with just taking test and the mostly just shutting myself, I got this title.

And walking outside might be one of the hardest task I've ever been. Such hot summer, you stayed on a beach, with you had shutting yourself in the pitch, cold darkness? You would feel a lot of your body melting, which supposed to be not. Please, I needed my coldness and darkness life back to my soul. Even my black blouse and short skirt couldn't prevent this hotness… wait, black coloured cloth sometimes absorbed heat more that white. No racist here…

"Are you Noboru Amaya?" someone asked from my behind, as I slowly turned my head to see who it was.

"Yes. And who might be are you, miss?" I slowly looked to the girl to learn her expression, which was unreadable.

"No name to tell, but I am here to pick you up," the girl said slowly with stern looking.

"Great!" I went happier, since this hotness was unbearable. I hoped I will be there sooner and soonest. I happily hopped, but I didn't really trust this girl. "You don't pick the others?"

"They haven't came, so I think I should pick you to the bus first since you seemed dying here," wow, she might be a psychic or telepath. But who kinda cares? I needed to cool myself.

"Okay," I said as she walked and I followed. Steps by steps, the temperature went hotter and hotter, and I was pretty sure I wanted to die.

"Here it is," she said as pointing a ship near the quiet beach, even I could hear the sea hit the rocks. This looked like Titanic Smaller version. But it was almost like yacht, or rather a family yacht.

"Wat da?" I surprised. I didn't hope that inside was pretty hot. "There is an air conditioner, is it? Is it? Is it?"

"Yes, there is. Don't worry, we don't want our students dying," she smiled, convincing me to stay inside.

"Yippie!" I screamed as dashing to inside.

Holy mother, so cold that I can stay here forever! I slowly sat happily on the soft sofa, as happily smiling. My coldness~

Suddenly, this coldness became pretty weird. Pretty hurting, it was. Slowly, heat came but was not a normal heat like the sun. It was like someone had coming closer.

Sudden shudder hit my skin, and electricity came through my veins. Weakened body made me lost almost all of my consciousness. What the hell?

"You can take a rest first, deary,"

Dammit.

* * *

**(A/N: For Amaya, Hikikomori is just shut in person, still working. But for NEET, they don't study, work, or get education. This hasn't been edited,)**


	5. Prologue I College

**DANGANRONPA INFINITY**

**PROLOGUE I COLLEGE: IT TELLS**

_What does the wind say, when it flows with the fate?_

_Slowly, my head nodded, and my heart nodded, to accept this fate._

_The fate to be invited by World's Hope Academy is unavoidable._

_World's Hope Academy, as fast as birds fly, rumours about them spreads on the world. What a hopeful school it was, so many people even hope to enter even they had passed the ages. They brought the world hope, also latest invention and information quicker than the wind tells. Sheltered by nothing but most powerful shelter that protected lives, they have life isolated but still up to information._

* * *

I felt, longer I waited them, my body felt more dead. For me, sleep was more comfortable than waiting. You slept to death unconsciously. But, waited to death felt conscious and it was painful. The real death doesn't bother, but death several times in your life meant you have your hell waiting for.

In fact, I was seeing nothing but a lot crowd of people in airport. I didn't think this morning was crowded like this, but holiday said hello and came, so I guessed this crowd was unavoidable. This suffocating aura was almost made me more dying with my pale face.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Alexander Rust, an American-English Student, and you can know me as "Super College Student Level Criminologist,". And at this state, one of airport in Australia where I lived for past years, I waited in death for the staff of World's Hope Academy that would pick me up. But seconds to minutes I deadly waited, no one called my name, or familiar faces I learned about other.

Let me finish this introduction, since I needed to focus this problem in disguise. What with problem in disguise? Well, this problem was in the form of human, but I bet this problem wasn't humane, so I said in disguise.

"Mr. Rust?" someone called, which made my head tilted to the source of voice. A middle-aged man stood in front of me, with the forest of black beard almost covered his chin.

"I plead you to not call me like that. There is another Rust here,"

"Your little brother? Sorry, I don't see him anywhere," the old man that I bet one of the staff from World's Hope Academy said.

"There is no point, at least you remember students around Australia so you would know I have brother here," I said as flipping my favourite mystery book's pages.

"Ah, sorry, boy," the old man giggled.

"So what do you want to pick me or not?" I snapped as focusing more to my book, unknowingly angered.

"Of course, boy. You are really impatient," the old man smiled as leading the way.

"Then, lead what you should go," I slowly said as following him. He was smiling like an old man with some snickers escaped his mouth.

He walked slowly, but the times passed like nothing. We saw a private jet far away from other planes. He pointed to the jet as saying. "It is World's Hope Academy's Private Jet,"

"If I may ask, where are the others? The plane is looked like deserted," I looked to the man. It was looked like he tried to hide something. Sorry, but you wouldn't get away from my eyes.

"They haven't come," Weird, yes. Why the others hadn't come, I asked in my mind. But wonders it wasn't told by my mouth.

"Now, why won't you take a rest?" the old man suggested, and I responded with a dart of my sharp look.

"What is that, sir?" I asked slowly.

"You are waiting dead, right? So why won't you be dead again by sleeping?" the old man said. I felt something odd in his word. I slowly looked back to check my suspicion, but something darted faster to my temple.

"That's why you don't need to be so paranoid, my boy," the old man said with a crossbow on hand and sleep dart on it. Damn it,

My consciousness slowly evaporated from me since my body was overly hot. I looked to the figure which I thought to be that old coot.

Bloody damn for you.

* * *

**(A/N: Never expected I would be late in updating. And of course, it was because of life. Blame it. And now, Prologue I for all protags end, and 4 chapters later will be introduction to huge mass of characters.)**


End file.
